A lifelog camera is a camera device that is typically worn by a user and used to capture photos that serve a photographic memory of events occurring near the user. Conventional lifelog cameras are configured to capture images on a timed basis. In some devices, for example, an image is captured every 30 seconds. When lifelog cameras are configured to capture images on a timed basis, they may capture a significant number of images per day (nearly 3000 images if the camera captures an image every 30 seconds). Under this approach, many of the images captured by conventional lifelog cameras are not very interesting, and the lifelog camera may miss important events. Therefore, a lifelog camera's memory may become filled with photos that are not of interest to the user. More compelling moments may occur rather quickly and between the timed increments for taking a photo. However, it is difficult to determine those compelling moments.